His Journey on This Wonderland
by RadityaArieputra2403
Summary: Tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia terlalu berbahaya untuk tinggal disana. Ia tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tetap berada ditempat itu. Sekarang waktunya untuk pergi, meninggalkan tempat yang sudah membesarkannya itu. Waktunya untuk mengikuti jejak sang mentor dan menjelajahi dunia yang luas ini! Heh, apa orang itu punya sayap? Eh, itu ada yang punya tanduk juga lho! HEH, ADA VAMPIR JUGA!


Chapter 1 : Arrival!

 **Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto and Touhou Project or any character or references that may appear in the story!

* * *

.

.

.

 _Ia telah melakukan bagiannya. Ia lelah. Jiwanya yang terang benderang dengan perlahan-lahan mulai padam._

'' _Hinata, Baa-chan, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei... Minna..''_

 _Dunia telah terselamatkan. Semua orang didunia telah berhasil ia selamatkan. Ia telah berhasil. Ambisinya telah tercapai. Impian yang telah dipercayakan kepadanya dari orang-orang yang ia cintai telah tercapai._

 _Perang telah berakhir, masa-masa gelap dunia shinobi telah berakhir. Tak ada lagi kebencian, tak ada lagi rasa saling curiga, saling iri, saling dengki, saling benci_ _hilang sudah semua hal itu._

'' _Ero-sennin, Tou-chan, Nagato, Obito... impian kalian tercapai...''_

 _Semua kerja keras yang telah ia lakukan berbuah hasil. Semua keringat dari jerih payahnya itu telah terbayarkan._

'' _Mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi anak kecil yang menangis karena perang. Tidak akan ada keluarga yang akan kehilangan keluarganya karena perang. Sekarang dunia adalah tempat yang aman..''_

 _Bahkan keingingan Shodaime_ _Hashirama dan Madara telah tercapai._

'' _... inilah saatnya..''_

 _Ia tak lagi dibutuhkan. Ia terlalu berbahaya untuk tetap tinggal ditempat ini._

'' _Aku berhasil membawa perdamaian, tidak menggunakan pertumpahan darah, tetapi menggunakan keberanian dan pengertian antara satu dengan yang lain.''_

 _Waktunya telah habis. Keberadaannya tak lagi berguna. Waktunya telah habis._

 _Dengan setetes air mata yang berlinang ...ia menghilang._

 **...:~HJOTW~:...**

* * *

Sudah berapa tahun yang berlalu? Lima? Tujuh? Atau sembilan? Ia tak tahu, dan sejujurnya ia berhenti untuk peduli dengan hal itu. Sekarang, ia hanyalah seorang sage yang mengembara tanpa tujuan. Seseorang yang tak mempunyai tempat yang bisa ia sebut sebagai 'rumah', ataupun tempat dimana ia 'tinggal'.

Ini adalah pilihannya... pilihan berat yang harus ia pilih demi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Jika ia memilih untuk tinggal ditempat yang ia cintai tersebut, ia yakin hal itu akan membahayakan baik bagi dirinya maupun bagi orang lain.

Ia berkelana. Berjalan tanpa arah maupun tujuan. Memilih untuk menyendiri, mencoba untuk menghindari orang-orang yang ia temui. Tentu saja jika orang-orang tersebut berada dalam bahaya ataupun masalah ia akan melakukan semampunya untuk menolong mereka, tetapi ia memilih untuk menyendiri semampu yang ia bisa.

Namun, keinginannya untuk bertemu seseorang, kembali membangun hubungan dengan orang-orang baru, kembali untuk berkumpul dengan orang lain lambat laun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ia benci kesepian. Ia lelah berjalan tanpa tujuan, ia lelah menghabiskan malam hanya dengan menghitung bintang sendirian. Sudah lama rasanya... mengingat masa lalunya hanya akan memperburuk perasaan yang ia pendam itu.

Sebagai seorang pria, ia menginginkan. Sebagai seorang manusia, ia membutuhkan. Satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah kembali ketempat ia menyelamatkan jutaan umat manusia itu, ia ingin mendengar pujian-pujian dan rasa terima kasih yang ia dapatkan. Berapa kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi? Tidak begitu tinggi.

Ia berjalan melalui daratan, berkelana melalui negri yang satu kenegri yang lain. Semua itu hanya untuk mendapatkan hal yang sangat ia butuhkan tersebut. Namun hingga sekarang, ia belum mendapatkannya.

Ia masih menunggu, sekaligus mencari hal tersebut.

Sekarang ia tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah _'a stranger in a strange land'_. Tempat yang sangat berbeda dengan tempat yang pernah ia lalui. Mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam dan oranye yang pas dibadannya, haori berwarna hitam dan merahnya nampak berkibar, melindunginya dari dinginnya angin malam.

Rambutnya sekarang bertambah panjang, meskipun masih terlihat tajam, rambut belakangnya yang agak panjang terlihat diikat membentuk low pony tail yang pendek. Untuk wajahnya..., bisa dibilang sudah terlihat kedewasaannya. Mata birunya yang indah terlihat tidak sabar untuk bersinar kembali. Dipipinya masih terlihat tanda lahir yang ia dapat sejak lahir. Tiga garis horizontal dimasing-masing pipi masih terlihat meskipun sedikit samar.

Ditangan kanannya terlihat sebuah shokujo panjang berwarna hitam pekat, tentu saja, shokujo itu hanyalah sebuah tongkat yang terbuat dari Gudoudamanya. Penampilannya bisa dibilang unik. Baik karena pakaian dan tampangnya. Tampangnya sendiri bisa dibilang berbeda daripada orang-orang lain didaerah ini.

Omong-omong... sekarang ia sedang berjalan menuju sebuah desa, desa yang entah kenapa dinamai dengan _Ningen no Sato_. Kenapa? Mungkin karena tempat itu benar-benar diisi penuh oleh manusia. Ia tahu arah tempat itu karena alam sendiri yang memberikan ia petunjuk kepadanya. Burung-burung yang lewat dengan kicauan indah mereka memberi tahukan tempat tersebut. Ia sudah semakin dekat, bahkan sekarang ia sudah bisa merasakan kehidupan berada tak jauh didepannya.

Ia merasa semangat dan tidak sabaran ingin mengetahui tentang apa yang akan ia temukan ditempat tersebut. Tentu saja ia akan menjaga jarak dengan penduduk disana, mungkin ia tak akan berada disana dalam waktu yang lama. Ia tak ingin terlalu dekat dengan orang-orang disana.

Ia berjalan kembali selama beberapa saat, yang membuatnya sedikit tak sabar. Namun, untungnya, ia sudah mendekati tempat tujuannya.

Sebuah tanda yang bertuliskan _Ningen no Sato_ tertancap dan terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Senyum kecil terlihat diwajah tampannya. Waktunya untuk istirahat dan mungkin untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah lapar. Tidak makan selama tiga hari bukanlah hal favoritnya.

* * *

 **...:~HJOTW~:...**

Perjalanan tersebut akhirnya berakhir. Ia berdiri diatas sebuah tebing yang membantunya untuk melihat desa tersebut dari kejauhan. Dengan segera, rasa nostalgia segera muncul kembali dikepalanya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya semenjak meninggalkan rumahnya, ia merasakan perasaan puas, kali terakhir ia merasakan hal ini adalah ketika ia memastikan semua teman-temannya terbebas dari Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Sekarang masih pagi, mentari pagi masih terlihat mencoba untuk mengangkat dirinya kelangit dan menyinari tanah yang indah tersebut...

Pepohonan yang mengelilingi desa itu nampak memperlihatkan keindahan tempat tersebut. Ia mempunyai hubungan yang sangat kuat dengan alam. Senjutsu yang ia miliki sangatlah berguna, dan menggunakannya setiap waktu menjadikannya layaknya sebuah metode meditasi yang menenangkan. Ia terlihat sering berbicara dengan hewan-hewan liar yang ia temui diperjalanan, mencoba untuk mengerti ucapan mereka. Tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar mengerti ucapan mereka, tetapi ia mengerti maksudnya. Layaknya alam telah menjadi penerjemah antara dirinya dengan segala hewan liar yang ia temui.

''Sebaiknya aku turun sekarang...'' Gumamnya, dan dengan segera dirinya menghilang secepat kilatan emas yang terlihat.

Selama perjalanannya, ia berhasil menyempurnakan Jikukan Ninjutsu yang ayahnya ciptakan itu. Hiraishin benar-benar susah untuk dikuasai, tetapi untuk merombak formula jikukan tersebut dan membuatnya menjadi lebih canggih lagi, bisa dibayangkan perjuangan dan kerja keras yang harus ia lakukan.

Sekarang, ia bisa menggunakan Hiraishin tanpa harus menggunakan kunai ayahnya tersebut. Ia bisa menandai sebuah target tanpa harus menempelkan formula jikukan ketarget tersebut. Hal ini terinspirasi dari jutsu teleportasi milik Sasuke yang bisa berpindah tempat tanpa harus menggunakan sebuah tanda suar sebagai target. Butuh dua tahun baginya untuk menguasai teknik upgrade dari Hiraishin tanpa harus melempar dirinya kedalam lapisan celah dimensi dan waktu yang sangat luas.

Ia kembali muncul dengan kilatan emas. Masih dihutan, tetapi semakin dekat dengan desa yang ia tuju. Tetapi, bukannya pepohonan, ia disuguhi pemandangan hutan bambu yang menjulang tinggi keangkasa. Matanya tertuju kepada sebuah tanda yang terpasang ditengah jalan.

''Berhati-hatilah dengan _Mayoi no Chikurin_. _Ningen no Sato_ berada diutara...'' Bacanya dengan pelan. Jika ia menuju kearah utara, maka ia akan menuju ke arah desa yang ia tuju. Jadi jika ia terus berjalan menuju hutan bambu tersebut ia akan tersesat? Meskipun terdengar menarik, ia tak ingin tersesat dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin ia akan menjelajahinya lain waktu, tetapi saat ini dia lapar, dan ia butuh makanan. Melangkahkan kakinya, ia berjalan kearah utara.

Oke, sekarang ia sudah ada didesa... sekarang makanan... dimana kau berada?

Oh? Sebuah kedai pedagang makanan! Dan aromanya berbau sangat menggoda! Apapun itu, kelihatannya lezat. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan mendekati gerobak dagang tersebut, ia melihat sebuah tanda bertuliskan 'Lamprey Bakar'. Lamprey? Apa itu Lamprey? Apa itu bisa dimakan? Tetapi rasa laparnya benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Masuk kedalam kedai gerobak tersebut, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda keunguan tengah mengipasi lamprey bakar yang menyebabkan aromanya tersebar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sebuah lamprey dan ia terkejut mengetahui bahwa lamprey sangatlah mirip dengan belut... dan kelihatannya ia tak sendirian ditempat itu.

''Oh, halo! Kelihatannya anda baru disini! Silahkan duduk!'' Sapa gadis berambut merah muda... atau ungu... dengan senyum sopan sembari mengipasi lamprey bakarnya. Diwajah cantiknya senyum ramah terlihat jelas, dan dipunggungnya terlihat sepasang sayap. Sepertinya ia terlihat normal bagi tunggu...

Tunggu, tunggu... sayap?

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Tersenyum kembali, ia duduk disebuah kursi yang disediakan didepannya.

''Ya, aku baru saja sampai ditempat ini. Jadi, apa yang kau jual?'' Tanyanya.

''Lamprey! Anda mau beberapa?'' Ujar sang gadis.

''Ya, tolong.'' Jawabnya. Ia masih fokus dengan hal yang saat ini dia lihat, orang yang punya sayap... bukan orang yang... normal, ya 'kan? Ia tak pernah menemui orang yang memiliki sayap sebelumnya, jadi ia sedikit terkejut dengan hal yang dilihatnya.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya sang gadis penjual lamprey bakar tersebut meletakkan sebuah piring berisikan lima buah lamprey bakar dan segelas sake. ''Oh ya, namaku Mystia, pemilik kedai ini...''

''Uzumaki Naruto, sage yang mengembara tanpa tujuan.'' Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum lebarnya. Pipi sang Mystia nampak menjadi padam sejenak melihat senyuman yang terpampang lebar diwajah pria didepannya itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Mystia kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan nada penasaran bercampur tak percaya. ''Sage? Memangnya berapa umurmu?''

''Hmm..., seingatku sekarang aku berumur... hmm... 25...? entahlah aku sudah lupa.'' Jawab Naruto dengan ragu-ragu. Ia sudah berhenti untuk menghitung umurnya sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha, ia tak pernah menghiraukan tanggal dan waktu. Ia tak menghiraukan hari ulang tahunnya, baik karena malas ataupun karena memang ia sudah tidak perduli lagi.

Untuk apa merayakan ulang tahun jika tak ada yang menemanimu. Bagi Naruto hal itu sudah tak begitu penting lagi, jika hari ulang tahunnya tiba, paling-paling ia hanya akan membuat sebuah batu peringatan berisi nama teman-temannya dan akan berdoa disana. Setidaknya hal itulah yang bisa dia lakukan.

Mystia yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut. Bertemu dengan sage merupakan hal yang sangat unik karena tak banyak ada sage yang masih berkeliaran didunia. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk menyendiri ditempat terpencil dan akan mengajari ilmu mereka kepada orang-orang yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja tersesat ketempat mereka. Hijiri Byakuren contohnya, karena seingatnya Byakuren juga merupakan seorang biksu pengguna senjutsu yang mengikuti ajaran Buddha. Saat ini ia hidup di _Myourenji_ _,_ hanya mengajari ajarannya pada orang yang datang kepadanya. Meskipun ia masih terlihat datang pada saat _Onatsumi no Enkai_ , ia sulit sekali ditemui.

Dengan mata yang sedikit melebar, Mystia kembali mengipasi lamprey bakarnya dengan pelan. ''Wow, masih agak muda ya... Sage yang aku tahu sekarang berumur 30-an.''

Kali ini ganti mata Narutolah yang melebar. Ada sage lain ditempat ini? jika ada waktu luang sebaiknya ia mencari sang sage ini, siapa tahu ia akan dapat informasi yang berguna atau paling tidak ia akan bisa membahas hal-hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sage dan Senjutsu.

Menjadi seorang sage, ia kesulitan untuk berimprovisasi dengan kekuatannya tersebut. Karena satu-satunya sage yang ada di Konoha waktu itu hanyalah Tsunade, dan Jiraiya. Bahkan hanya Jiraiya yang memiliki dan bisa menggunakan Senjutsu, ia baru bisa berimprovisasi dengan senjutsunya hanya ketika ia mendapatkan chakra dari Hagoromo Rikudou Sage, ketika perang berlangsung.

Menjadi seorang Sage dan menguasai Senjutsu tidaklah mudah. Semangat, keberanian, percaya diri, dan kesabaran sangatlah dibutuhkan dalam mempelajari senjutsu. Bahkan ketika berada dalam mempelajari senjutsu, resiko sudah tersebar dimana-mana.

Ia masih ingat ketika berada di _Myobokuzan_ mempelajari senjutsu, ketika ia sedang mengumpulkan senjutsu dari alam, sedikitpun gerakan dan hilang konsentrasi bisa membuatnya menjadi sebuah patung katak. Dan jika hal itu akan terjadi, maka Fukasaku akan menghantamnya dengan sebuah shokujo pendek yang dibuat khusus untuk mengeluarkan secara paksa energi senjutsu yang berada didalam tubuh.

Karena kesulitan, resiko dan kerja keras yang diperlukan itulah, yang membuat orang takut dan tidak mau untuk mempelajari senjutsu. Buktinya? Dimasanya ketika ia masih menjadi seorang shinobi, pengguna senjutsu yang ada pada waktu itu bisa dihitung menggunakan tangan. ''Memangnya ada sage lain ditempat ini? Kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya?''

''Bukannya disini, tapi ada orang yang kutahu adalah seorang sage. Ia tinggal disebelah barat tempat ini, tepatnya di _Myourenji_. Namanya kalau tidak salah, Hijiri Byakuren.'' Jawab Mystia sembari mengerutkan dahinya layaknya orang yang mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu.

''Hijiri Byakuren, ya...'' Gumam Naruto sebelum mengambil tusuk lamprey bakar yang disediakan dan menggigitnya.

''Hmm... ini enak!'' Ini pertama kalinya ia mencoba seekor lamprey, dan ternyata rasanya hampir sama dengan _Yakitori_ yang pernah ia makan di Konoha.

Mystia yang mendengar ini tersenyum kecil, karena hal yang paling ia sukai ketika memasak adalah ketika orang yang memakannya memuji dan menikmati apa yang ia masak. Sebagai seorang koki, tidak hanya ia menjual lamprey bakarnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya tetapi juga demi melihat senyum puas pelanggan ketika memakan masakannya. ''Terima kasih!''

.

.

.

* * *

 **...:~HJOTW~:...**

Oke, otot kakinya sudah tidak kaku lagi, perutnya sudah kenyang, dan keinginan untuk berbicara dengan orang lain sudah terpuaskan. Sekarang waktunya untuk pergi ke desa dan mungkin mencari penginapan untuk istirahat.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kejalan yang akan mengarahkannya kepintu gerbang desa. Haorinya nampak melambai-lambai terkena angin pagi yang sejuk, sinar mentari nampaknya mencoba menerobos dari rerumbunan daun yang berada dipepohonan yang mengelilingi jalan setapak yang ia lewati.

''Ahh~, sejuknya!'' Naruto meregangkan badannya sembari menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia menghirup udara sesegar ini, dengan segera ia mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara hutan yang bersih itu sebelum bernafas lega.

Diperjalanannya, ia lebih sering melewati gurun yang tandus, ataupun gunung batu yang terjal. Memang disana tidak ada kehidupan dan mestinya tidak ada polusi yang terjadi, tapi panasnya hawa yang berada digunung dan digurun benar-benar membuatnya tidak betah, jadi bagi dirinya untuk menghirup udara yang sangat segar ini benar-benar membuatnya senang.

Seiring langkahnya menuju kedesa, tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan orang yang terdengar sangat kesal didepannya. ''GIMANA MAU BAWANYA COBA!?''

Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menolehkan matanya kearah datangnya suara, dengan sedikit rasa penasaran dikepalanya ia mendekati sumber suara itu.

Beberapa langkah berjalan sedikit keluar dari jalan setapak yang ia lewati tadi, ia mendapati seorang gadis tengah memandang tumpukkan ikatan kayu bakar yang terlihat bergelempangan ditanah.

Ia memandang gadis itu. Rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna putih bersih yang dihiasi dengan pita berwarna putih itu nampak bersinar terkena sinar matahari, mata merah rubynya nampak menyinarkan sirat kebingungan dan kekesalan diwajahnya yang cantik. Pakaiannya bisa dibilang cukup aneh, baju berwarna putih bersih dengan celana yang terlihat agak longgar berwarna merah.

Mengamati gadis itu sejenak, Naruto mencoba mendekatinya. ''Hey, kelihatannya ada masalah. Mungkin bisa kubantu?''

Mendengar ada suara yang berbicara kepadanya, gadis itu menoleh. Mata merahnya tertuju pada Naruto, terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, gadis itu menghela nafas sembari melihat Naruto mendekatinya. Dengan sedikit kelelahan ia berbicara dengan nada kesal. ''Aahh, gak apa-apa... Cuma ini, aku lagi cari kayu bakar untuk persediaan nanti malam, tapi ternyata aku kebablasan dan kayu bakar yang aku kumpulin ternyata kelebihan. Aku bingung mau bawa gimana...''

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sweatdrop, matanya memandangi satu persatu ikatan kayu bakar yang ada ditanah. Lumayan besar-besar ukurannya dan pasti sangat berat kalau sampai dibawa sama gadis itu, tapi kalau kaya gini memang kebablasan... gak cuma buat semalam, kayu sebanyak ini bisa buat satu MINGGU! ''Kok bisa sih?, sampai kelebihan sebanyak ini?''

Gadis didepannya itu mengalihkan matanya sembari bersiul-siul ria. ''Paling... akunya aja yang kelewat semangat dan termotivasi buat nyari kayu bakar...?''

' _Termotivasi apanya...'_ Pikir Naruto dengan muka datar.

''Mau aku bantu?'' Tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, matanya sedikit melebar karena terkejut. Padahal mereka baru aja ketemu dan dia sudah langsung berniat untuk menolongnya.

''Eh.., gak perlu... lagian ini kayu kan berat bange...'' Ucapannya terhenti ketika Naruto mengangkat semua kayu bakarnya tanpa usaha, mulutnya nampak terbuka dan tertutup berulang kali. Ukuran masing-masing kayu diikatan itu sebesar paha orang dewasa, dan dia ngangkatnya kaya itu barang terenteng didunia.

''Woh, lumayanlah...'' Gumam Naruto menimang-nimang berat ikatan kayu bakar tersebut dengan tangannya.

''LUMAYAN APANYA!'' Seru gadis itu tak percaya, ia sendiri yakin kalau manusia normal gak akan bisa angkat dua ikatan itu sekaligus, terus tiba-tiba datang orang ini yang angkat sepuluh ikat kayu bakar dan gak ngerasa berat sama sekali. Ini orang punya otot besi kali ya...

''Oke, dimana rumahmu? Bakal aku bawain ini kayu!'' Kata Naruto.

''Yakin mau bawa sebanyak itu?''

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menatap gadis tersebut dengan pandangan datar. ''Kalau aku gak yakin, kenapa juga aku angkat sebanyak ini?''

Merasa kalau ia membantah hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, gadis itu hanya mendesah dan mulai berjalan disamping Naruto. ''Oke, tapi kalau punggung sama tanganmu sampai kenapa-napa, aku gak akan tanggung jawab!''

''Oke-oke'' Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai kecil sembari berjalan mengikuti gadis tersebut.

''Oh ya, namaku Fujiwara no Mokou, panggil aja Mokou! Kamu orang baru kan, disini?'' Ujar sang gadis memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum lebar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **...:~HJOTW~:...**

' _Tomboi...'_ Pikir Naruto saat ia pertama kali mendengar gaya bicara gadis didepannya itu. Kelihatan dari cara dia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai _Atashi_ , bukannya _Watashi_. Dan juga Fujiwara no Mokou..., ia tak pernah mendengar orang yang memiliki kata _no_ dalam nama mereka. Meskipun begitu, Naruto harus akui kalau tomboi yang ada didepannya itu benar-benar gadis yang sangat cantik.

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang bukan-bukan, Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. ''Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.. salam kenal!''

Mokou hanya melihat Naruto sejenak sebelum bertanya. ''Hey, kenapa sih, kamu nolong aku? Padahal kita kan baru ketemu?''

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sebentar, pikirannya mencoba mencari alasan yang bisa ia gunakan pada gadis yang berjalan sedikit didepannya itu. ''Gimana ya? Aku kan punya kemampuan dan bisa nolong orang lain, jadi kenapa enggak? Kalau aku diem aja, pasti akunya sendiri yang ngerasa gak enak... ya kayak gitulah!''

Mokou yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum, kelihatannya orang yang menolongnya ini bukan orang yang bermaksud aneh-aneh. Ia membantu dia bukan karena ingin membuatnya terkesan atau memiliki maksud-maksud lain, dia membantu orang lain karena keinginan pribadi dan benar-benar tulus. Sudah jarang sekali laki-laki yang seperti ini, kebanyakan laki-laki sekarang adalah bedebah yang gak punya rasa malu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto melihat bahwa jalan yang mereka tempuh melenceng dari arah menuju desa. Bukannya berjalan kearah utara menuju pintu gerbang, Mokou malah menuntunnya memasuki jalan setapak kecil yang mengarah kearah barat dan memasuki pepohonan.

''Kita apa gak salah arah? Bukannya desa ada diutara?'' Tanya Naruto pada Mokou yang nampak berjalan dengan santai.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Mokou memandang kearah Naruto dan berucap. ''Nggak kok, rumahku memang gak jadi satu sama desa.''

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Mokou sedikit penasaran. Kenapa dia memilih tinggal diluar desa yang kemungkinan membahayakan karena hewan buas? Apa dia gak takut?. ''Ooo..., jadi sekeluarga bangun rumah diluar desa?''

''Nggak'' Mokou tiba-tiba menjawab dengan nada yang sama sekali berbeda dengan nada yang beberapa saat tadi ia gunakan. Naruto bisa mendengar nostalgia, kesedihan, dan sedikit amarah dinadanya. ''Aku tinggal sendirian, orang tuaku sudah meninggal tahunan yang lalu...''

''M-Maaf..'' Ujar Naruto bersimpati kegadis yang berjalan bersamanya itu. Ia mengerti betul perasaan menjadi seorang yatim piatu, karena pengalaman masa kecilnya yang tak begitu mengenakkan juga dikarenakan kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Masa kecilnya memang tidak bisa disebut sebagai masa kecil yang bahagia. Menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki dan dianggap sebagai penyebab salah satu tragedi terbesar yang pernah dialami oleh Konoha menjadi salah satu faktornya.

Isolasi, pengucilan, dan kadang-kadang kekerasan merupakan hal yang biasa bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Semua hal itu terjadi setelah kematian orang tuanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika saja orang tuanya bisa selamat dan tidak menyegel Kurama padanya mungkin sekarang ia akan hidup dengan cara yang berbeda.

Pada waktu itu, dia hanya bisa nyaman dengan orang yang bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan; Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Pemilik kedai ramen Teuchi dan putrinya Ayame, Iruka Umino, dan beberapa anak didesa.

Bagi seorang bocah kecil yang umurnya mungkin belum mencapai usia 10 tahun hal itu bisa saja merusaknya, baik secara fisik ataupun mental. Namun, ia tetap bertahan... tahun-tahunnya sebagai seorang anak kecil memang hal yang sangat tidak pantas baginya, semua pandangan sinis yang ia terima, semua cacian yang ia terima, semua perlakuan yang tidak adil itu ia terima semuanya.

Namun, ia tidak pernah menyerah, ia terus saja bertahan dan berjuang untuk membuat Konoha mengakuinya, seorang jinchuuriki sebagai anggota penduduk mereka.

Ia masih ingat ketika bocah kecil itu berdiri diatas patung para Hokage dan berteriak bahwa ia akan menjadi Hokage terkuat dan melebihi pendahulunya, teriakan bocah yang putus asa mencoba mencari pengakuan semua orang.

Mengingat kembali hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum miris, mimpinya itu, menjadi seorang Hokage hanyalah sebuah kedok darinya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan yang sangat ia inginkan. Ia berkeinginan menjadi Hokage bukan karena ingin melindungi Konoha, namun semata-mata agar orang-orang berhenti memberinya pandangan sinis, mencacinya, dan mengasarinya. Dipikirannya yang masih polos waktu itu, jika saja ia menjadi Hokage, maka orang-orang akan memujinya, orang-orang akan memberinya perhatian yang sangat ia butuhkan, orang-orang akan mengelilinginya dan tidak akan membiarkannya kesepian. Karena itulah ia harus menjadi Hokage, ia ingin menjadi Hokage terkuat sepanjang masa.

Pemikirannya yang polos itu ia bawa hingga ia berubah dari seorang bocah kecil yang kesepian menjadi seorang shinobi Konohagakure yang percaya diri. Ia tetap mempercayai ideologinya itu, hingga seorang yang seharusnya menjadi musuhnya, Uchiha Itachi membeberkan kenyataan kepadanya.

Ia tak ingin menjadi seorang Hokage,

Ia hanya ingin diakui.

Ia ingin pengakuan orang-orang disekitarnya akan menghilangkan rasa kesepian yang ia pendam karena tidak mempunyai orang tua. Kebutuhannya sebagai seorang anak tidak pernah dipenuhi karena kejadian malam 10 Oktober itu hampir menghancurkan kehidupannya.

 _ **''Kenapa baru ngeluh sekarang gaki!''**_ Terdengar suara yang dalam terngiang dikepalanya. _**''Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tugasmu disana sudah selesai? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau sudah gak dibutuhkan lagi? Jadi kenapa mewek-mewek sekarang?''**_

 _''Kurama...''_ Naruto terdiam sejenak.

 _ **''Ingat, Naruto! Kau melakukan semua hal itu demi semua orang! Kau melakukannya tanpa ragu! Jadi kenapa? Apa kau menyesali keputusanmu itu? Aku tak ingat memiliki jinchuuriki yang tak memiliki pendirian sepertimu sekarang!''**_

Naruto melebarkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup, mencoba untuk menyanggah ucapan Kurama. Namun, tak satupun kata keluar dari mulut sang shinobi tersebut, karena ia sendiri tahu, bahwa apa yang diucapkan Kurama memang benar adanya. Ia tak bisa kembali sekarang, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Saat ini ia hanya bisa menerima fakta bahwa ia tidak akan bisa untuk kembali bersama teman-temannya, ia takkan bisa untuk mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi seorang Hokage, ia tak akan bisa menghabiskan sisa karirnya sebagai seorang shinobi Konohagakure no Sato.

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto bergumam. _''Terima kasih ya, Kurama! Kalau saja aku datang sendirian, pasti aku gak bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini...''_

 ** _''Heh, pastikan aja kau gak akan mewek-mewek lagi kaya tadi!''_**

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ejekan Kurama. Selama ini hanya Kurama dan para bijuu lainnya yang senantiasa menemaninya sepanjang langkah, merekalah satu-satunya yang selalu menghibur dan menemani dirinya disaat-saat ia melakukan perjalanannya. Dan ia sendiri tak ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi bila ia tak memiliki Kurama dan bijuu lain menemani perjalanannya.

 _ **''Selain itu, kau baru saja membuat gadis itu sedih! Lakukan sesuatu sana!''**_

Oh ya,

Dia hampir lupa..

''Maaf, aku gak berniat buat kamu ingat masa lalumu...''

''Gak apa-apa, lagian aku sudah terbiasa kok, hidup sendirian kaya gini... lagian kan ada Keine yang masih ngunjungin kalau ada waktu..'' Jawaban Mokou itu membuyarkan semua huru-hara yang ada dikepala Naruto.

''Keine?''

''Oh, dia itu teman dekatku, dia tinggal didesa. Soalnya dia kerja disana!'' Mokou dengan senang berbicara soal temannya tersebut. Hilang sudah aura tidak mengenakkan yang ia pancarkan tadi, dengan sekejap, perasaan tidak enak yang menyelimuti Naruto langsung reda.

' _Sepertinya, Keine ini orang yang dekat sama Mokou... waktu ia bicara soal temannya ini, auranya langsung tenang...semoga saja aku bisa ketemu sama si Keine ini, aku ingin tahu orangnya seperti apa.'_ Pikir Naruto tersenyum kecil mengetahui kalau Mokou setidaknya punya orang yang bisa menjadi tempat bersandar jika ia memiliki masalah.

''Kelihatannya deket ya?, sama temanmu itu?'' Ujar Naruto berusaha membuat percakapan yang semoga saja lebih baik dari yang tadi. Dan untungnya, reaksi Mokou kali ini jauh lebih baik. Senyum tipisnya perlahan-lahan makin melebar, mata merahnya nampak bersinar layaknya matahari yang terbenam.

''Dia itu satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupanggil sebagai seorang teman..., kalau saja dia gak ada, aku gak yakin kalau aku bisa tahan tinggal ditempat ini.'' Mokou berkata dengan nada pelan.

''Eh, kok bisa?'' Tanya Naruto semakin penasaran. '' Kalau itu masalah sensitif mending gak usah aja, aku yang minta maaf.''

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Mokou menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Gak, gak apa-apa... lagipula kamu kayanya gak seperti manusia-manusia lainnya kok! Kamu kelihatannya orang baik, nyatanya aku yang baru kamu kenal langsung ditolong!''

Naruto tersenyum, pipinya mengeluarkan sedikit semburat kecil akibat pujian yang dilontarkan Mokou. ''Terima kasih!''

Tetapi, mendadak setelah ia berterima kasih, otaknya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dipahami oleh pikirannya, sesuatu yang membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja sejenak...

 _Lagipula kamu kayanya gak seperti manusia-manusia lainnya kok!_

Langkah Naruto terhenti sejenak, matanya perlahan-lahan melebar...

Heeeh! Apaan maksud kalimat tadi? Apa kupingnya yang sudah terlalu lama mendengar suara angin gurun dan kicauan burung itu mulai berhenti bekerja? Atau otaknya sudah mulai kelelahan akibat perjalanan tadi?

Dia bicara kaya gitu kaya dia bukan manusia aja, tapi itu gak mungkin kan...?

''Sebenarnya, aku bukan manusia...''

Heeeh! Masa?! Serius nih?!

Tubuh Naruto menegang, mata birunya melebar. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu tertutup, lalu terbuka lagi.

Sebelum Mokou bisa melihat reaksinya, pikiran Naruto yang sedikit kacau segera ia tenangkan, ia harus tetap berpikir dengan kepala dingin, lagipula dia kan seorang shinobi. Dia pernah melawan pasukan zombie yang gak bisa mati, ia pernah melawan dewi yang haus kekuasaan, masa sekarang ia kaget gara-gara orang yang berjalan disampingnya itu bukan manusia?

Menghela nafas sejenak, Naruto berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Berarti, Mystia yang ia temui tadi pagi juga bukan manusia? Karena hal itu akan menjelaskan kenapa pemilik kedai yang imut itu punya sepasang sayap dipunggungnya. Tapi, kalau mereka bukan manusia lalu mereka itu apa?

Mokou menengok keatah Naruto dengan alis sedikit terangkat, ''Eh? Gak kaget apa? Biasanya orang yang tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang bukan manusia bakalan panik gitu?''

 _'Tadinya sih...'_ Pikir Naruto. ''Aku pernah lihat hal yang lebih aneh daripada ngelihat sesuatu yang bukan manusia, jadi biasa-biasa aja.''

Mokou yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Bagian kecil dihatinya merasa senang karena orang yang menemaninya yangkebetulan juga adalah orang baik tidak shock karena informasi yang ia berikan.

''Jadi, kamu itu bukan manusia?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Ya.., sebenarnya aku itu bekas manusia...''

''Bekas Manusia?''

''Iya..'' Mokou terdiam sejenak, ''Aku itu..''

Ia kembali terdiam, nampak dari raut wajahnya seperti sedang menahan amarah sekaligus kesedihan. Hal ini dilihat Naruto dengan jelas, ia bisa melihat bahwa Mokou seperti kesulitan dan seperti mengingat sesuatu yang buruk dari masa lalunya.

Memindahkan ikatan kayunya dari tangan kanannya, Naruto mengusap-usap rambut Mokou, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang terlihat murung.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Mokou terkejut dan wajahnya berubah merah terang, ''A-A-Apaan sih! Gak sopan tahu!''

Naruto yang mendengar itu malah tersenyum, wajah Mokou yang melihat ini bertambah merah, dan jika dilihat dari kupingnya juga ikut memerah dan mengeluarkan asap. ''Kalau ngomongin hal ini buat kamu inget hal yang gak mengenakkan lebih baik gak usah, oke?''

Mokou terdiam, dugaannya ternyata memang benar, orang disampingnya ini memang benar-benar berbeda dari laki-laki lain. Dia bertingkah baik bukan karena cari perhatian, tetapi karena ia benar-benar ingin menolong tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Mokou menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang berwarna merah terang. Ia kembali berjalan, menuntun Naruto kembali kerumahnya, namun ia mulai mendekati Naruto, mencoba untuk menghilangkan jarak. ''M-Makasih...''

Perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Mokou berakhir dalam beberapa menit, namun hal yang Naruto sadari adalah sejak perjalanan tadi jarak antara dia dengan Mokou laun lambat mulai berkurang. Sedikit demi sedikit Mokou mulai berjalan lebih dekat dengannya, bahkan ketika mereka sampai dirumah sang gadis yang rupanya bukan seorang manusia itu, bahu Mokou yang lebih pendek dari bahunya menempel ditangannya.

Namun, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Ia tetap saja adalah orang bebal yang tak akan pernah mengerti perasaan wanita, dengan gampangnya ia menganggap perilaku Mokou merupakan hal yang sepele. Jika saja ia mendengarkan dengan lebih jeli, maka ia akan mendengar suara Kurama yang mendesah sebelum diikuti oleh tawa pilu.

 ** _'Kenapa ini bocah sampai sekarang gak ngerti apa-apa?'_** Kurama hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali kenapa bocah yang menjadi jinchuurikinya selama 25 tahun itu tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan yang namanya hati seorang wanita.

Sudah berapa hati para gadis yang dia curi tetapi ia tak mengetahuinya sama sekali, banyak sekali! Dan bahkan Kurama masih ingat satu-persatu nama yang kesengsem sama ninja yang selalu ia temani itu;

Hinata Hyuuga, Shion, Shizuka Nadeshiko, Amaru, Sara, Miko berambut hijau yang pernah ia selamatkan itu, Koyuki Kazehana, Haruna, dan Hokuto.

Mereka yang kesengsem berat sama bocah bebal satu ini sudah berusaha mati-matian agar bisa hidup bersama dengan Naruto, bahkan Shion dari Oni no Kuni malah dengan terang-terangan meminta Naruto untuk menghamilinya! Dan Narutopun gak nangkep maksud tersembunyi yang Shion tujukan padanya.

Kurama sendiri yakin kalau Naruto baru bisa nyadar kalau perempuan yang kesengsem sama dia kalau perempuan itu ngikat sang jinchuuriki keranjang dan memperkosanya sepanjang malam! Saat ini yang bisa lakukan adalah pasrah dan berharap semoga ada perempuan diluar sana yang bisa membuat Naruto bisa peka sama perasaan seorang perempuan.

Kalau aja sekarang ada panadol yang khusus dibuat untuk sakit kepala para bijuu, ia akan menenggak sebanyak-banyaknya sekarang.

Setidaknya, itu harapan sang bijuu terkuat sekarang sebelum menunggu seseorang membuat Naruto kehilangan keperjakaannya.

* * *

 **...:~HJOTW~:...**

''Sudah sampai!'' Mokou berseru sembari menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil ditengah lebatnya pohon bambu.

Matahari yang mulai naik tinggi diatas langit menyinarkan sinarnya. Namun, karena kelebatan hutan bambu tersebut, hanya sedikit cahaya yang bisa menyentuh tanah.

Naruto melihat disekelilingnya, aura alam yang menenangkan segera membuatnya nyaman. Udara yang segar itu segera mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya, senyum kecil terpampang diwajahnya yang sudah sangat menunjukkan kedewasaan. Semoga saja ia bisa menemukan alasan yang bisa membuatnya tinggal ditempat ini dengan jangka waktu yang lama! Udara ditempat ini benar-benar segar!

Memandang disekelilingnya, ia mendapati rumah Mokou yang berdiri tegak ditengah rerimbunan hutan bambu yang tinggi. Rumah Mokou yang sebenarnya lebih mirip kabin tidak bisa disebut sebagai rumah mewah, tetapi rumah yang nyaman untuk ditinggali. Ditambah sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu menyengat akibat hutan bambu dan angin sepoi yang berhembus pelan benar-benar membuat tempat ini nyaman untuk ditinggali.

''Jadi, ini kayu kutaruh dimana?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Oh, itu taruh didepan rumahku saja!''

Melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, Narutopun mulai menurunkan ikatan-ikatan kayu yang ia bawa satu persatu. Meregangkan badannya sejenak. Oooh! Ternyata ucapan Mokou memang benar, membawa kayu-kayu itu membuat punggungnya sedikit pegal.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto sweatdrop sejenak. Ia yang bisa mengangkat batu raksasa dengan tangan kosong, bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong melawan raksasa-raksasa berkekuatan super dan tak merasa lelah sama sekali, dan sekarang punggungnya pegal akibat membawa kayu bakar?

Mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk kembali mengasah kemampuannya yang sudah mulai berkarat. Siapa tahu ditempat ini akan ada musuh yang memiliki ancaman yang serius dan super kuat? Siapa tahu!

Mokou yang melihat ini mulai mendekati Naruto dan bergumam dengan suara kecil, ''K-Kelihatannya punggungmu pegal ya? Kalau gitu lebih baik kamu istirahat disini dulu!''

''Hm? Ah gak usah, aku langsung kedesa! Disana aku bakalan cari penginapan, jadi gak ganggu. Ketemu lagi ya!'' Ujar Naruto menolak dan mulai berjalan menuju kembali kearah desa.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia merasakan lengan jaket tertahan. Menengok kearah belakang, ia mendapati Mokou memegang memegang lengan jaketnya dengan kepala tertunduk. ''Mokou?''

''...sini..''

''Maaf, kamu tadi omong apa?'' Naruto bertanya lagi pada Mokou.

''Istirahatlah disini...'' Mata Naruto melebar. ''Jangan pergi dulu...''

Hening terjadi selama beberapa saat. Naruto tak yakin harus berkata apa pada gadis yang rupanya bukan manusia didepannya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 detik berlalu, mereka berdua diam dan tak bergerak sama sekali, Naruto memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

''M-Mokou?''

Namun, dengan tiba-tiba, Mokou mengadahkan kepalanya menunjukkan wajahnya yang bersinar merah dan mata merahnya yang sedikit berair.

''Aku bilang jangan pergi dulu! Aku buatin teh, makanya jangan pergi dulu!''

''E-Eh...''

.

.

.

Ia benar-benar gak mengerti sama yang namanya perempuan.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Shinobi** (忍び) **:** Shi-no-bi

"Seseorang yang bergerak secara rahasia"

Yaitu sebutan bagi Shinobi atau lebih lengkapnya _Shinobi no mono_ (lebih dikenal dengan ninja) terbentuk dari dua kata yaitu _shinobi_ / _nin_ (忍) = tersembunyi; dan _mono/sha_ (者)= orang, selain itu juga bisa diartikan sebagai nama yang diberikan kepada seseorang yang menguasai dan mendalami seni bela diri _ninjutsu_. _Nin_ artinya penyusupan dan _jutsu_ adalah seni atau cara. Tidak seperti seorang samurai yang mematuhi kode etik Bushido yang terikat dengan nama baik keluarga dan kehormatan, seorang _shinobi no mono_ mematuhi peraturan khas mereka sendiri, yang disebut _ninpo_ yang merupakan falsafah tertinggi dari ilmu beladiri ninjutsu yang menjadi dasar kehidupan seorang _shinobi no mono_ yang kurang lebih mengandung prinsip untuk meraih hasil maksimal dengan tenaga minimum melalui muslihat dan taktik daripada konfrontasi langsung sehingga mereka diperkenankan untuk melakukan segala hal apapun yang diperlukan untuk mengatasi suatu masalah.

* * *

 _Pojok Pengetahuan :_

 _Ningen no Sato : Human Village/Desa Manusia_

 _Sebuah desa yang warganya merupakan manusia_

 _Mayoi no Chikurin : The Bamboo Forest of Lost/Hutan Bambu yang sesat?_

 _Sebuah hutan bambu yang sangat lebat dan luas, jika ada orang yang memasuki hutan tersebut, maka kemungkinan mereka tersesat akan besar._

 _Lamprey:_

 _Sejenis belut penghisap darah_

 _Onatsumi no Enkai: Festival Musim Panas_

 _Festival yang diadakan pada waktu musim panas_

 _Myourenji:_

 _Tempat tinggal Byakuren Hijiri, berupa kapal yang bisa terbang._

* * *

Temen2 semuanya, ketemu lagi sama saya...

Ini dia fic yang saya janjikan akan update dikonsep fic Madness on This Wonderland...

Setelah saya lihat fic Touhou lainnya saya jadi tertarik dan mencoba untuk search tentang Touho dimbah google, dan ternyata,

Itu adalah keputusan paling oke yang pernah saya buat.. baru beberapa minggu liat konten Touho saya sudah ketagihan. Dan juga fandom Naruto dan Touho dikit banget, sangat menyayangkan soalnya Touho itu enak kalau ditulis, karena berbeda-beda dan unik-unik semua.

Jadi saya memutuskan untuk buat satu deh! XD

Bagi yang agak bingung dengan latar Naruto disini, akan saya jelaskan.

Disini, Naruto setelah perang dan berhasil menyegel Kaguya, merasa bahwa eksistensinya bisa membahayakan orang lain karena kekuatan maha dahsyatnya. Oleh karena itu, ia memberikan semua haknya pada sang Uchiha sahabatnya dan memintanya untuk menjaga tempat dimana ia dibesarkan itu.

Ia mengelana tanpa tujuan bertahun-tahun dan akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya kedunia aneh Gensyoko.

Kira-kira begitulah garis besarnya, silahkan review, dan saran supaya cerita ini bakalan tambah bagus dan maju untuk kedepannya.

Dan juga saya gak bisa janji untuk update cepat karena masih harus melakukan kewajiban-kewajiban lain didunia nyata.

Sekian dari saya,

Sampai pertemuan kita berikutnya! Ciao!


End file.
